


A Lie

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Don't believe everything you see. Set after Goblet of Fire.





	A Lie

Cedric tugged at the chains ineffectually.

"Oh, they won't break," Voldemort assured him. "But do keep trying, it's rather entertaining."

Cedric dropped his chained wrists and settled on glaring defiantly.

Voldemort chuckled. "He's grief-stricken, you know; the horror of seeing his beloved murdered before his eyes. The look on his face..."

"He'll know it's a lie," Cedric rasped. "He'll know it wasn't me. He'll come."

"My dear boy, he held your lifeless corpse in his arms, they had to drag him away. I even heard he's refusing to eat."

Cedric's head dropped, not wanting Voldemort see his fear.

Voldemort laughed.


End file.
